Hans Hansen II of Log (1749-1799)
Log farm, Farsund, Norway |Baptism = December 5, 1749 Herad, Norway |Death = Torvastad, Norway |Burial = Torvastad, Norway |Father = Hans Hansen I (1729-1767) of Log |Mother = Zigri Zigrorsdatter (1720-?) |Spouse = Anna Asiline |Marriage = |Children = Anne Marie Hansdatter (1785-?) possibly Peder Hansen (1785-?) possibly Anna Maria Hansen (1786-?) Peder Andreas Hansen (1790-1849) of Log Aase Lene Hansdatter (1795-?) possibly Anna Marie Elisabeth Hansen (1796-?) Inger Hansdatter (1798-?) |2nd Spouse = Anne Marie Simonsdatter (1755-1776) of Briseid |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = Pernille Pedersdatter (1764-?) of Meberg |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} Hans Hansen II (1749-1798) of Log aka Hans Hansen of Havasen (b. December 04, 1749, Log, Herad parish, Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway - d. February 11, 1798, Torvastad, Norway) Parents *Hans Hansen I (1729-1767) of Log *Zigri Zigrorsdatter (1720-?) Baptism Hans Hansen II was baptized on December 05, 1749 at Herad parish, Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway. First marriage He married Anna Asiline on March 25, 1770 Possible second marriage Hans married Anne Marie Simonsdatter (1755-1776) of Briseid. Perhaps Anna died while she was young. If this is correct she would have been 6 years younger than him. Possible third marriage After her death, Hans married Pernille Helene Pedersdatter (1764-after1801) of Meberg around 1785. If this is correct she would have been 15 years younger than him. Children All the children were baptized in Herad parish: *Anne Marie Hansdatter (1785-?) *possibly Peder Hansen (1785-?) who may have been a twin of Anne *possibly Anna Maria Hansen (1786-?) *Peder Andreas Hansen (1790-1849) of Log aka Peter Andrew Hansen of Log who married Maren Sophia Olsdatter (1791-1868) of Gullestad *Aase Lene Hansdatter (1795-?) *possibly Anna Marie Elisabeth Hansen (1796-?) *Inger Hansdatter (1798-?) Herad bydeboker Hans Hansen f. 1749 d. 1799. 1773 g.m. Anna Maria Simonsdtr. Briseid. Barn: Hans, Engel 1775 (d. liten). Anna Maria døde i 1776, og Hans Hansen ble gift igjen med Pernille Helene Pedersdtr. Meberg. Barn: Peder 1785 (d. liten), Anna Maria 1786, Peder Andreas 1790, Inger 1793, Åselena 1796, Hans Elias 1799. Hans delte garden i 1795 i to like store bruk mellom sønnene Hans av første ekteskap og Peder Andreas fra annet ekteskap. Pernille Helene gifta seg igjen i 1800 med ungkar Peder Simonsen Espeland. Han flytta til Log og var der ved folketellinga i 1801 ?kalt gardbruker, skomaker og skyss?skafferdreng. I 1802 fikk de datter Anna. Peder Andreas, som skulle ha halvparten av garden, var ennå bare en guttunge. Hans Hansen overtok sin del av farsgarden i 1796 for 150 rd. Anpart i bygninger var med i handelen. Han gifta seg samme år med Anna Maria Davidsdtr. Bøen. De fikk et par barn som døde små, og så i 1801 Trine Olene. Ved folketellinga det året var Hans gardbruker og fergedreng. Familien flytta til Bøen da David Tollisen var død. Garden på Log ble solgt i 1805 til Hans' svoger Ole Sakariassen Knustad, g.m. Anna Maria Hansdtr. Log f. 1786. Hans Hansen (1749-1799). In 1773 he married Anna Maria Simonsdatterr of Briseid. Their children were: Hans Hansen II, Engel Hansen (1775); and Anna Maria Hansdatter (1776). Hans Hansen then married Pernille Helene Pedersdatter of Meberg. Their children were: Peder Hansen (1785); Anna Maria Hansdatter, (1786-?); Peder Andreas Hansen (1790-?); Inger Hansdatter (1793-?); Åselena Hansdatter (1796-?); and Hans Elias Hansen (1799-?). Hans delte garden i 1795 i to like store bruk mellom sønnene Hans av første ekteskap og Peder Andreas fra annet ekteskap. Pernille Helene in 1800 married Peder Simonsen of Espeland. Han flytta til Log og var der ved folketellinga i 1801 ?kalt gardbruker, skomaker og skyss? skafferdreng. I 1802 fikk de datter Anna. Peder Andreas, som skulle ha halvparten av garden, var ennå bare en guttunge. Hans Hansen overtok sin del av farsgarden i 1796 for 150 rd. Anpart i bygninger var med i handelen. Han gifta seg samme år med Anna Maria Davidsdtr. Bøen. De fikk et par barn som døde små, og så i 1801 Trine Olene. Ved folketellinga det året var Hans gardbruker og fergedreng. Familien flytta til Bøen da David Tollisen var død. Garden på Log ble solgt i 1805 til Hans' svoger Ole Sakariassen Knustad, g.m. Anna Maria Hansdtr. Log f. 1786. Burial Hans Hansen II is most likely buried in Torvastad, Norway